Business Troubles (Kyoya Ootori x Reader)
by BluestarsFiire
Summary: Kyoya Ootori's lover finds themself up past 2am, and upon venturing around the house they soon discover their boyfriend suffering with an overwhelming amount of work that has left him in a state of delirious exhaustion. Luckily for Kyoya, his significant other is there to snuggle him to sleep. (Kyoya x Reader Fluff)


**Business Troubles**

It was 2am. _ sighed and cast aside their sheets as they lifted their head from their pillow and ventured out of their room. Falling victim to a terribly disoriented sleeping schedule really sucked. As Kyoya Ootori's significant other, it was never easy getting sleep when such a night owl was always there to keep you up. At this point their body had practically specified that after late hours was the only time that sleep could actually begin.

Their curiosity and attention perked however as suddenly a groan could be heard from the living room, and without hesitation they immediately headed towards where the sound had come from. When they reached the end of the hallway and turned around the corner, all that could be seen in the dark was a handsome face behind a pair of glasses that was illuminated by the bright screen of a laptop.

"Kyoya..?!" They asked, appalled that he was still working. "Why are you up so late? This is ridiculous- come to bed!"

Kyoya groaned again and pinched the bridge of his nose in his stress, sprawling his arms out like a child as he began complaining.

"Whyyyy…" He moaned, and his lover became suddenly very anxious as it became evident that he was definitely not acting like his usual self, whether it be 2am or not. His eyes where blood-shot and his face was pale, paler than usual. His concerned partner furrowed their brow in worry and watched him cautiously, unsure of how to handle the situation.

"Whyyyyy.." He said again. "Why are business people so meannnn…"

It was then that his lover sighed and rolled their eyes affectionately, before finally sauntering over and taking a seat close next to him on the sofa. They where further surprised however as Kyoya's form suddenly went limp and he practically melted into them, sunken eyes falling as he collapsed against them in a heap of helplessness and exhaustion.

"Work troubles, huh?" He whimpered again in response and his lover chuckled sympathetically. "I'm sorry dear." As he nuzzled into them further like a kitten they couldn't help but gush with affection towards the boy with a warm feeling in their heart. It wasn't often that Kyoya left himself so emotionally open and vulnerable for anyone to see. Considering that he was past spent and beyond exhaustion, he probably didn't care anymore at this point. All he wanted was to feel the soft, warm sensation of his lover's body and their comforting presence as they soothed his stress.

He didn't even complain as they eased him into their lap, their hand moving to guide his face to rest against their neck before running through his silky soft raven locks. He gave a sound of relief as the sensation spread throughout his scalp and his tight muscles where finally aloud to relax. This… This was heaven. He stayed there in the warm embrace of his partner as time went on and his laptop remained forgotten next to the pair- this feeling was just to nice to let go. Despite his stubbornness he new that now there was no way he was going back to that computer.

They cuddled there on the couch for a long while, and it couldn't be denied any longer that now was the time for bed. Kyoya needed sleep, no matter how urgent the demands of his business world were. He finally complied to his partner's gentle prompting and allowed himself to be dragged to bed with them. Once they finally reached those blessed sheets and that soft mattress, he felt his body practically melt with pleasure at that wonderful feeling. He collapsed on his partner like a ragdoll and was instantly out like a light. He did however remain cuddled up nice and close to his lover for the rest of the night, much to their enjoyment. For the both of them, it was a blissful, warm, comfortable night. Kyoya slept hard and well- his lover felt forever at peace in the position they where in at that very moment.

Sure, they knew Kyoya would raise up hell in the morning.. They knew he would be grumpy and pushy and unhappy.. And knew that he would probably deny that this night had ever even happened. But then, right there- in that moment, the world sung with delight as it relished this perfect moment.


End file.
